Daddy's Little Girl
by MerDer McAddict
Summary: Derek and Meredith are living their fairytale, along with their three children. Major Mer/Der fluff..I stink at summaries. Just read!


I know this is major fluff and kind of long, but it made me happy & all warm and fuzzy when writing it. Not every fanfic on here has to be angsty..lol

Oh, and as for my imagination, here is a character list that will stay with all of my future stories:  
**Derek & Meredith Shepherd - Maycie Claire, Ethan Christopher, and Annistyn Olivia Shepherd**  
**Owen and Cristina Hunt- Rhylan Zachary & Emmalyn Meredith Hunt**  
**Alex & Izzie Karev- Caitlin Isobel, Cameron Alexander, and Aidan Dennis Karev**  
**Callie and Arizona Robins-Torres - Landon McClaine and Ava Elizabeth Torres**  
**Mark and Lexie Sloan- Leah-Kate Caroline, Cooper Weston , & Greyson Thatcher Sloan**  
**Pete and Addison Wilder- Lucas Turner, Rheagan Emily, & Evan Reese Wilder  
**

**Enjoy! I love reviews!!**

Beeeeep! "Ugh." Meredith Shepherd groaned and slammed her hand onto the alarm clock. She touched her husband's leg, tickling his thigh. "Wake up Derek. If I have to get up this early, so do you." Derek laughed and opened his eyes. "Good Morning to you too." He jumped up and ran to the bathroom. "I get the shower first!" "Oh no you don't, Meredith laughed, jumping up. I'll just join you, she smiled."

Meredith walked out of their bedroom with a towel still wrapped around her hair, smiling happily at how she'd started our her morning. She went to her daughter's room and opened the door. "Wake up Maycie, you've got 20 minutes!" "Five more minutes, please!" "No Maycie Claire, get up now! I told you to go to bed last night but you didn't listen. Now, let's fix your hair, it's majorly frizzy." The ten-year-old grabbed her hairbrush, glaring at her mother.

Derek walked down the hallway still buttoning his blue shirt and smiling like an idiot. God did he love Meredith. He opened his son's bedroom door and turned on the light, causing his little boy to flip over onto his stomach. Derek laughed. "Wake up Ethan, sleepy boy, time for school!" The seven-year-old moaned and got out of bed, heading to the bathroom.

"How'd Ethan do?" Meredith asked. Derek grinned. "Probably better than Maycie did, he said laughing. "You'd think it was the first day of school still." They both walked into their youngest daughter's room. "Look at her sleeping through all this noise," Meredith smiled. Derek rubbed his daughter's chin. "Time to wake up peanut!" Two and a half year old Annistyn opened her eyes and grinned at her daddy. "Daddy!" Meredith laughed. "I wish Maycie still woke up all bright and shiny." Derek looked at Meredith. "You NEVER wake up bright and shiny." "That's because I'm dark and twisty, remember? She picked Annistyn up and walked downstairs, all the while grinning at her ridiculously handsome husband.

"That craniotomy took forever today, Derek," Meredith yawned. "Well if he hadn't had so many bleeders it would have been easier." Derek looked at his watch. "Chief Shepherd, we need you for a consult please," Dr. Lexie Sloan walked into the scrub room. "Hey Lex, do you and Mark want to come over for dinner tonight?, Meredith asked. Leah-Kate and Cooper both have basketball games tonight, we're swamped. Maybe another night?" "Oh, and thanks for coming to Leah-Kate's game the other night. She was thrilled that Aunt Meredith and Uncle Derek came to cheer her on." "Even if they lost miserably, Derek grimaced. "Shut up!" Both women laughed.

~Later that evening~

Derek looked at Ethan, who was shoveling spaghetti into his mouth. "Slow down son, nobody's going to take it from you." Ethan grinned. "How was your day?" Great Dad! I made a 105 on my spelling test." "What was your bonus word today?" Meredith asked. "Stethoscope", Ethan yelled. "S-T-E-T-H-O-S-C-O-P-E." Derek and Meredith looked at each other and grinned. Maycie, you're quiet tonight, are you ok?" Derek asked. "I'm fine Daddy, just not very hungry. May I be excused?" Meredith looked at Maycie with concern. "Sure baby, go on up and take your shower." "Yes ma'am."

"What do you think is wrong with Maycie?" Meredith asked as she pulled on her pajamas. "I don't know, but you don't need those pants", Derek laughed, pulling her onto the bed.

"Damn." Meredith sighed as she burned another egg. "Damn!" grinned Annistyn. Meredith slapped her hand over her mouth. "No baby girl, you don't say that! Maycie laughed. "How about cereal", she asked Ethan. Ethan peeked out of the fridge sheepishly, half a banana shoved in his mouth. Meredith grimaced. "If you didn't want eggs, why didn't you say something Ethan Christopher Shepherd!" Maycie laughed again, but stopped as her dad came down the stairs. "Ew God Meredith, turn the stove off." "Shut Up, she said, hitting Derek with the dish towel. As he read the newspaper, he could feel his daughter staring at him. Lowering the paper, he peered at her. "What's wrong Maycie?" he asked. "Nothing's wrong, we just, well we have this thing at school, and I was kind of wondering, if you weren't busy, if you could maybe like, go with me? Please?" She shoved a paper in his face. It read:

_**Westbrook Comprehensive Academy announces it's 10**__**th**__** Annual  
**__**Father-Daughter Dance  
**__**Saturday, March 16, 2009  
**__**7pm-9pm  
**__**In the WCA Gymnasium  
**__**All Westbrook girls and their fathers are invited.  
**__**Come Dance the Night Away With Your Daddy!**_

Derek looked up at Maycie grinning. "Of course I'll go with you! Why wouldn't I?" "Maycie grinned. "Well you always have surgeries late into the evening sometimes." "Not Saturday I won't!" Meredith smiled at Maycie. "Your first dance, love. We'll have to go shop for a dress this afternoon. I'll see if I can reschedule some of my surgeries." Maycie jumped up and down. "This is going to be AWESOME!" Derek walked over and kissed his daughter's head and headed out the door.

"Maycie Claire you look beautiful!" Meredith exclaimed. Maycie smiled, twirling around in her purple dress with little silver flowers along the neckline. "All we have to get is silver leggings, and some shoes." Meredith laughed. "You're not wearing leggings with that dress. You're wearing tights, so go ahead and get used to the idea." Maycie looked at her mother and groaned.

-Two Days Later-

"Derek, you have three hours until you have to be at that dance. If you disappoint her, I won't forgive you." Meredith fumed into the phone. "I don't give a damn who's brain you've got to fix, hurry up and do it and get home! Or, better yet, let Shadow Shepherd do it! Maycie is freaking out!" "Meredith dear, I'm trying my best to hurry. You don't have to yell at me. Tell Maycie that I love her and I'll be home soon. Have her ready. I love you." With that, he hung up the phone. Meredith took a deep breath and went to help her daughter get ready. Maycie was sitting on her bed with tears in her eyes. She looked up as her mother walked in the door. "He's not coming home in time, is he?" She turned on her bed, crying into her Hannah Montana pillow. "Maycie Claire, your daddy is going to be here. We've just got to get you ready!" Meredith gave a half smile and wiped her daughter's tears.

"Having surgeons for parents is sometimes not fun is it sweetheart?" "No, came Maycie's muffled reply. "It sucks." "I'm sorry dear heart, we try." Now, let's get you ready. Meredith pulled Maycie's dress off the hook. "Let's get these tights on you first." Maycie groaned but complied. Next Meredith slid Maycie's pretty purple dress over her head. Next she painstakingly curled Maycie's straight hair. Bless her, she might have her daddy's thick black mane, but she has her mother's "bed head" hair. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Ethan, see who it is sweetie!" "It's Aunt Izzie and the twins Mom!" "Let them in and tell her to come on up!"

With that, Meredith and Maycie heard what sounded like a stampede on the stairs. "Maycie Claire Shepherd, you look stunning!" Izzie squealed. "Thanks Aunt Iz," Maycie smiled. "Mooooom, six year old Cameron whined. "Cameron, go downstairs and play with Ethan." That's all little Cameron Karev needed to hear. "I like your hair, Caitlin Karev smiled a front toothless grin at Maycie. Izzie put little Aidan down on Maycie's bed.

"Where's Alex, Iz?" Meredith asked. "He's at the hospital, one of his cases went into early labor." "Smile Mer, smile Maycie!" Izzie began snapping pictures with her Nikon. Meredith put the curling iron down long enough to stand beside her daughter and smile. She then finished her hair, placing a purple bow in her daughter's curls and spraying hairspray over it all.

"Mom, we have forty-five minutes to get to the school!" "Let's go downstairs and call your daddy again." "Come on Izzie, Caitlin! Izzie! Stop taking pictures!" Meredith laughed.

As they came down the stairs, they could see Ethan, Cameron, and Annistyn playing with legos. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Who could that be, Meredith wondered. Cristina and Owen were going on a date night, Lexie and Mark were watching Rhylan for them. Izzie, you're here.." "Shut up and answer the door already!"

Maycie stepped in front of her mom and opened the door, and gasped. In the doorway stood her father, in a black suit with a purple tie. In his hands he held a red box, a red rose, and a corsage. He handed the rose to Meredith with a smile. "To my Queen, he said." "To my Princess, he smiled, opening the red box to reveal a silver heart locket with Maycie engraved on the front, and "Daddy loves you" on the back. Maycie squealed and threw her arms around her father's neck. "I love you so much Daddy! I was so afraid you wouldn't make it in time!" "Princess, I told you I wouldn't miss it for the world. Even if it was a close call, he chuckled, sliding the pretty corsage on her wrist. "Ready to go?" "Yes!" "Not before I get some pictures" Izzie yelled. Meredith laughed, wiping the happy tears from her eyes. Her husband had came through once again, and she felt guilty about doubting him. He then looked into her eyes and smiled, and mouthed I love you. She whispered it right back, leaning over to kiss him. "Ok Maycie, go stand beside Derek." "Ok, now Derek and Meredith"- "Oh no, I look like crap!" "Smile!" "Ok, now Maycie, Ethan, and Annistyn" Ok, now Maycie and Meredith, now Maycie, Meredith and Derek." "Mom make her stop!" "Ok, enough! Bye everyone!" With that, arm in arm, Derek Shepherd escorted his little girl to the dance.

My Little Girl by Tim McGraw was playing on the speakers when they arrived. Maycie immediately stepped on Derek's toes and he spun her around, reveling in her giggles. "I love you Daddy", she said. "I love you too Princess." She hugged him, and at that moment he was the proudest man in the world. Not because of his surgeries, but because he and his wife had overcome the odds, and created in his opinion, the three greatest kids in the world.

-Fin-

See....didn't that leave you all warm & fuzzy inside? =)


End file.
